


lifetime

by kodzurawr (krimsticc)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bilat over Bakat, Gago si Kuroo, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Manloloko, Lifetime, Light Angst, M/M, Malandi si Oikawa, Papi Ushiwaka Malakas, Puday, Shoyo Best Boy, Tagalog, Walang Forever, kuroken angst, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krimsticc/pseuds/kodzurawr
Summary: “Answer me, Kuroo. Kelan mo pa ako ginagago?”Kuroo was a jerk, everybody knew that. But what surprised them is that he cheated at Kenma, his long time crush and 3-year boyfriend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> TW// cheating, car crash. Foul words ahead. Read at your own risk!
> 
> Grammatical errors ahead. I hope you'll like it <3 I'm open for criticisms. Comment down your thoughts about my fic!! Thank you so much <33
> 
> Word count: 3,915 words  
> Written with the help of my friend, Bella <3

A sunny afternoon, birds chirping on top of the trees as the wind blows by. It was such a nice day. Kenma was sitting on one of the benches while waiting for Kuroo. He promised that they would meet for a date but it has been an hour since their planned meeting time and he still wasn’t there.

Kenma decided to walk around the park while waiting for him. While walking, he saw something unexpected. It was the sight of Kuroo and Yachi kissing. Kenma was surprised, he stopped walking and stared at them, making sure that he wasn’t imagining things. Kuroo noticed that Kenma was looking at them and immediately broke the kiss. Kenma ran away as soon as Kuroo looked at him. Kuroo chased after the younger and grabbed his arm, causing him to halt.

“Kenma wait!”

Kenma turned to him. "I can't believe you."

"Kenma please, let me expl-" Kenma cut him off.

"There's nothing more to explain. I saw it with my own eyes.” He said bitterly.

"It’s not what you think!" Kuroo raised his voice a bit.

Yachi, on the other hand, just stared at the couple who was fighting. The two started to gain attention from the crowd but they shrugged it off and continued their scene. Yachi ran away from the scene to avoid getting dragged.

"Wag mo akong gawing tanga, Kuroo. Kitang-kita ko kung paano mo siya hinalikan, tapos ngayon sasabihin mong mali yung iniisip ko? Martyr ako pero hindi ako bobo." Kenma said, also raising his voice. “Tell me, Kuroo, do you really love me?”

"I did, but you changed."

"Changed? And just because I changed you won't love me the same anymore?" Kenma scoffed.

"I-it's not like that." Kuroo looked down, he can’t look straight at Kenma. He was ashamed for what he just did.

"Then what?!"

Kuroo remained silent.

“Tell me, Kuroo, mas matamis ba yung mga halik niya? Mas masaya ka ba sakanya? Just tell me, para alam ko kung bibitaw na ba ako.”

“Kenma..” Kuroo took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry.”

Upon hearing Kuroo’s words, tears have once again fell down from Kenma’s eyes. He looked at Kuroo and chuckled bitterly.

“Since when, Kuroo?”

Kuroo didn’t answer.

“Answer me, Kuroo. Kelan mo pa ako ginagago?”

“S-since last month..”

Kenma just replied with a scorn and looked at him bitterly.

“Kenma, I’m really sorry..” He looked at Kenma.

“It’s okay. Basta masaya ka. Thank you for the past three years.” He tapped Kuroo’s shoulder and gave him a weak smile. He ran away with tears flowing from both of his eyes.

Kuroo watched Kenma as he ran away. “What have I done..” He whispered to himself.

━━━━━━━━

Kenma, after running away from Kuroo, decided to call Shoyo, his bestfriend. After several minutes of ringing, Shoyo finally answered the call.

“Sho..” He said softly in between his sobs.

“Kenma..? Anong nangyari? Sinong nagpaiyak sayo? Sinong susugurin?” Shoyo continuously muttered, bugging Kenma with his questions.

“Kalma.” Kenma chuckled as he sniffed. “I’ll tell you later, can you ask the guys to come here sa cafe? Please.”

“Alright.” Shoyo sighed. “We got you! Intay ka lang dyan, and don’t cry, please?” He tried to cheer his friend up. Kenma nodded even though his friend couldn’t see him.

Kenma wiped his tears and went towards the counter to order a drink. After ordering, he sat on one of the corner seats and waited for his friends to come. He tried to shrug off his thoughts as he doesn’t want to cry again.

After several minutes, his friends finally arrived. They immediately went towards Kenma and hugged him tightly. They almost knocked off the table but luckily Koushi caught it before it fell. They all laughed at what just happened and broke the hug. 

“Oh, Kenma, spill. Anong nangyari at sinong nagpaiyak sayo?” Oikawa asked as they sat down.

Tadashi volunteered to order their drinks as Kenma gave him the money. Kenma decided to treat them, since he is the one who asked them to come. As Tadashi went towards the counter, Kenma decided to tell them what happened.

Kenma took a deep breath before speaking. “I caught Kuroo cheating.” He pursed his lips and looked away.

“TEKA HA ANO?!” Shoyo exclaimed, he stood up and slammed the table, causing the other customers to look at them.

"Shoyo, kalma. Nakakahiya naman sa iba." Akaashi stopped him.

“Ay sorry sorry hehe nabigla lang.”

“Kelan pa?” Koushi asked.

“Since last month pa raw.” Kenma answered.

“Alam ba nina Bokuto to?”

Kenma shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

Tadashi returned to their table, bringing their orders. “Ayan na po yung order niyo mga mamser.” He joked. They got their own drinks and drank a bit. “Anong nangyari? Nakita ko yung eksena ni Shoyo kanina.”

Shoyo, embarrassed from what he did earlier, remained silent.

“Kuroo cheated on Kenma raw.” Lev repeated.

Tadashi was shocked from what he heard. “Ha? With who?”

“With Yachi.” Kenma chuckled.

“Ay shocks, diba ‘yun yung ex mo, Yams?” Oikawa asked.

Tadashi responded with a nod as he drank his coffee. “Moved on na ako sakanya, pero oo.”

“Grabe naman ‘yun si Kuroo, tatlong taon na kayo nakuha pa manggago.” Oikawa commented.

“Susugod na ba tayo?” Shoyo asked.

“Kumalma nga kayo, walang susugod, iinom nalang natin to.” Kenma said.

“Ayun oh! Sagot mo?” Lev asked.

“Grabe to si Lev, tuwang-tuwa, ikaw ba yung sawi ha?” Oikawa countered him.

“Oh tama na yan, baka mag away pa kayo. Saan ba tayo iinom?” Akaashi asked.

“Sa condo nalang ni Kenma.” They suggested, Kenma just nodded.

“Papaalam muna ako sa jowa ko.” Shoyo said.

“Ako rin.”

“Ako rin.”

“Ako rin.”

“Ako rin.”

“Ako rin.”

“Edi kayo na may mga jowa.” Kenma chuckled.

“Ah pinagpalit.” Oikawa teased.

“Wala kang alak mamaya, bili ka ng sarili mo ha.” Kenma teased him.

━━━━━━━━

"Uy, nagtext sakin yung bebe ko, iinom daw sila. Tinanong ko kung bakit, sabi itanong daw kay Kuroo? May nangyari kaya sa kanila ni Kenma?" Bokuto looked at his friends who were busy playing Uno. They just ignored him.

“Hoy mga gago, pansinin niyo ako.” He pleaded as they continued to play.

“Pansinin niyo na, baka umiyak pa yan.” Tsukki teased.

“Ano ba yun?” Tobio asked.

“Di ko na uulitin, kiss muna.” Bokuto pouted.

“Tangina, kadiri ka p’re.” Tobio rolled his eyes and threw a pillow to Bokuto.

Bokuto laughed before continuing. “Ganito nga, nagtext sakin si Akaashi, iinom daw sila. May nangyari yata kela Kuroo at Kenma..”

“Kaya pala, nagpapaalam rin sakin si Shoyo.”

“Si Oikawa rin.”

“Mamatay na nagtanong.” Atsumu butted in.

“Bitter ka lang kasi nabasted ka e.” Yuuji countered.

“Ah kawawa nabasted.” They teased Atsumu and burst out laughing.

“Bakit ko nga ulit kayo kaibigan?” Atsumu looked at his laughing friends.

“Pero balik tayo sa topic, bakit kaya hindi nagk-kwento satin si Kuroo?” Iwaizumi wondered.

“Bulabugin natin, text niyo dali.” Bokuto suggested.

They grabbed their phones and sent a message to their group message.

Bokuto: Hoy @Kuroo  
Atsumu: Hoy @Kuroo (2)  
Tobio: Hoy @Kuroo (3)  
Tsukki: Hoy @Kuroo (4)  
Iwaizumi: Hoy @Kuroo (5)  
Daishou: Hoy @Kuroo (6)  
Yuuji: Hoy @Kuroo (7)  
Kuroo: Tangina ano to head count?  
Bokuto: Pakyu. Di ka nagkkwento samin.  
Kuroo: Ano namang ikkwento ko sainyo, pagtae ko?  
Atsumu: baboy amputa  
Tsukki: sa’yo pa nanggaling ha.  
Atsumu: edi wow tsukki tangina mo  
Iwaizumi: Kamusta kayo ni Kenma, p’re?  
Kuroo: Teka, puntahan ko kayo tsaka ko ikwento. Nasan ba kayo?  
Daishou: Tambayan.  
Kuroo: Gege otw.

They continued to play as they wait for Kuroo. After a few minutes, Kuroo arrived at their “tambayan.” He brought a case of beer. They immediately bugged him off with questions.

“May pa alak, break na ba?” Atsumu asked.

Kuroo just looked sharply at him and rolled his eyes.

“Ay gago, weh?”

“Ano ngang nangyari, p’re?” Bokuto asked again.

Kuroo sighed as he sat on the floor with them and opened a can of beer. He drank some before answering their questions.

“Tama si ‘Tsumu, break na nga kami.” He snickered.

They remained silent and waited for him to continue.

"Wag kayong magagalit ha."

“Tangina sinong nabuntis mo?” Bokuto asked.

“Gago hindi naman ganon.” Kuroo defended.

“Eh ano nga?” Bokuto asked again, slowly getting annoyed with Kuroo.

“Nahuli niya ko..” He took a deep breath before continuing. “..na kahalikan si Yachi.” Kuroo took another sip of his beer.

They were all surprised by Kuroo’s answer. No one expected that Kuroo would cheat on Kenma, given that he was the one who chased after him back then.

"GAGO ANO? TANGINA MO TOL ANO?" Bokuto stood up and grabbed Kuroo by his shirt’s collar.

“Boks, kalma.” The others tried to calm him down.

“Anong kalma? Itotolerate nalang natin ‘to?” Bokuto turned to them before looking at Kuroo. "Tropa kita pero ang gago mo pala. Eto lang masasabi ko p’re ha, kung ‘di ka titino wala kang mapapala." He said before letting go of Kuroo. He walked out of the room

"Hindi ka pa ba nakuntento kay Kenma kaya naghanap ka pa ng iba? Kating-kati ka na ba sa bilat? Tangina, kadiri ka." Atsumu looked at Kuroo with a disgusted face. He stood up and followed Bokuto.

Tsukki and Tobio just stared at Kuroo with creased forehead. “Umay.” They scoffed before following the two.

“Wala akong masyadong alam sa ganyan pero tol, mali yung ginawa mo eh. Ayusin mo ‘yan.” Iwaizumi also walked out, leaving Daishou, Yuuji and Kuroo.

“Ano, lalayasan niyo na rin ba ako? Sige lang.” Kuroo snickered.

“We got you, bro. ‘Di naman kami aalis.” Yuuji said, sitting down. He also grabbed a can of beer and drank.

Kuroo just nodded and continued to drink.

“Pero p’re, tama naman sila, mali parin ‘yung ginawa mo. Ano ba kasing naisipan mo at nagawa mo ‘yun?” Daishou asked him.

Kuroo pondered as he grabbed another drink. “May something kasi kay Yachi na wala kay Kenma. Hindi sa ano ha, parang iba parin kasi magmahal kapag babae.” He answered.

"Ano naman yung something na yon?" Daishou followed up.

"Puday." Yuuji butted in.

“Tangina mo tol.” Daishou threw an empty can to Yuuji, who burst out laughing.

Kuroo just ignored them and grabbed another drink.

“Mahal mo pa ba si Kenma?” Yuuji asked him.

“Hindi ko na rin alam..” Kuroo answered, slightly troubled. He took a deep breath before getting lost in his thoughts.

 _‘Mahal ko pa ba si Kenma?’_ He asked himself. He was really confused, he liked Yachi but he still isn’t sure if he loves her. He drank another can, finishing it straight.

━━━━━━━━

Meanwhile, Kenma and his friends arrived at his condo. They immediately sat on the living room floor and got ready to drink. Each of them got their own drink and started to get wasted.

“Hoy, mga gaga, laro tayo.” Oikawa suggested.

“Anong laro?”

“Chinese garter.” Akaashi smacked Oikawa.

“Gago, iinom tas Chinese garter. Ayos ka lang?” Shoyo laughed.

“Bobo mo talaga, Oikawa.” Akaashi commented.

“Grabe kayo sakin. Sige anong masu-suggest niyo ha?”

“Truth or shot nalang, with consequence.” Koushi suggested.

They agreed with Koushi’s suggestion. They opened their drinks and placed it at the middle table.

“Sige, sinong mauuna?” Shoyo raised his hand and got ready to ask. “Virgin pa ba kayo?” They looked at each other before drinking. They all burst out laughing. “Hoy kayo ha, hindi kayo nagkkwento.” Shoyo teased. “Ikaw nga, sagutin mo nga ‘yung tanong mo.” Kenma challenged him. “Ay wala namang ganyanan, ‘kala ko bff tayo?” Kenma just chuckled at him and turned to Tadashi. “Your turn.”

“Ilan na naging ex n’yo?” Tadashi asked.

Kenma answered first. “Dalawa.” Followed by Lev, “ako rin dalawa.” and Akaashi. “Same.”

“Isa.” Koushi answered.

“Wala pa.” Shoyo answered.

Oikawa didn’t answer, he drank another shot. They all looked at him with a smirk. “Oikawalandi.” They laughed again. “Masyado akong naagrabyado dito, grabe.” He fake cried.

“Ako naman. Pinaasa na ba kayo?” Lev asked. They answered ‘yes’ in unison.

“I guess it’s my turn now?” Akaashi asked. “Anong pinakamasakit na break up niyo?”

Shoyo drank a shot, since he doesn’t have any ex and he wants to drink. The others then started to reminisce. “Isa palang naman ex ko, so yung last break up ko, I guess.” Koushi answered. “Same.” Tadashi replied. “Yung kay Teru.” Akaashi answered. “Daishou.” Lev answered. They all looked at Kenma and waited for his answer. “Kuroo, of course.” He snickered.

Oikawa, on the other hand, didn’t answer again. “Masikretong pokpok.” They commented. Oikawa just rolled his eyes at them.

“Ako naman.” Kenma volunteered. “Sinong pinakaayaw nyong tao ngayon?” He asked. They answered ‘Tetsurou Kuroo’ in unison. Kenma just scoffed.

“Nambasted na ba kayo?” Oikawa asked out of the blue. The others answered ‘no’ while Kenma said ‘yes.’ They stared at Shoyo waited for his answer. He didn’t answer, he drank a shot instead. They looked at him with pursing lips, silently interrogating him. “Oh, bakit ganyan kayo makatingin?” He asked.

“What’s the most embarrassing thing that you have done?” Koushi asked.

“Yung eksena ko kanina sa café hehehehe.” Shoyo answered. They all laughed again. “Laughtrip ‘yun, gigil na gigil kasi, Shoyo.” Lev teased him. Shoyo rolled his eyes at him.

“One time, tumalon ako tapos nauntog. Nandoon pa naman si crush n’on.” Lev answered.

“Nasapok ng bola sa gitna ng school grounds.” Tadashi answered.

“Ambobobo niyo naman.” Oikawa teased them. “Eh bakit, ikaw ba, ha?” Shoyo asked him. “Pass ako syempre.” Oikawa drank another shot.

“Ako, nagmahal ng gago.” Kenma answered. They all turned to him and hugged him tightly. “Okay lang ‘yan, marami pa namang iba d’yan! Hindi mo deserve ng isang gago.” Koushi said.

The remaining people also drank a shot. The game has come to an end and as stated, there would be a consequence for the one who drank the most, which is Oikawa.

“Oikawa, ready ka na ba sa consequence mo?”

“Duh. I was born ready.”

Shoyo chuckled. “Sabi mo yan ah! Sige ganito, punta tayo sa labas tapos lapitan mo yung unang taong dadaan. Sabihin mo ‘hi baby, naalala mo pa ba ako?’ sabay hug.” He explained.

“Hmm. Exciting!” Oikawa giggled. “Harot.” Akaashi commented and rolled his eyes. “May jowa ka gago!” Kenma threw an empty can to Oikawa. Oikawa disregarded their comments and stood up. The others followed him and they all went outside.

They waited for people to pass by the road. After waiting for a few minutes, someone passed by, Oikawa immediately grabbed the chance to do his dare. “Hi baby, naalala mo pa ba ako?” He went towards the guy. He was aiming to hug him but instead, the guy sprayed alcohol all over his face. It was Kiyoomi Sakusa, one of their schoolmates. “Kadiri ka, Oikawa.” Sakusa looked at him with a disgusted face.

They burst out laughing again, making fun of Oikawa’s misfortune. “Kadiri ka pala e.” Shoyo teased, still laughing. “Navideohan ko ‘yun! Papakita ko ‘to kay Iwa.” Lev said. Upon saying Iwaizumi’s name, he popped on the scene. “Anong ipapakita sa ‘kin?” He asked. They became silent all of a sudden, until Oikawa ran towards Iwaizumi. “Hi baby! Naalala mo pa ba ako?” He repeated his line. “Malamang, jowa kita tanga.” Iwaizumi flicked his forehead. They all laughed again. “Natanga pa nga!” Tadashi teased him. Oikawa sticked out his tongue to his friends. “Grabe kayo sakin. Heart been broke.” He pouted. “Luh, pacute.”

“Lasing na ba ‘to?” Iwaizumi asked Kenma. He replied with a nod. “Naparami ng shot e.” Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist and held him closer, supporting him. He went towards Kenma and patted his back. “I heard what happened, kaming bahala sa gagong ‘yun.” He consoled him. Kenma gave him a weak smile and uttered ‘thank you.’ “Iuuwi ko na ‘to ha.” Iwaizumi announced. They just nodded and watched them walk away. Before walking away, Oikawa waved his hand and shouted “Goodbye mga bhie!” to them. Kenma just shook his head at his friend’s actions while the others waved back.

“Ano, uwian time na ba?” Tadashi asked. Akaashi’s phone rang, he went away for some privacy and answered it. After a while he returned to his friends and said, “Koutaro called. Papunta raw siya dito.” They nodded at him and remained outside. “Kayo ba, susunduin din ba kayo ng mga jowa niyo?” Kenma asked his remaining friends. “Daichi said he’ll pick me up.” Koushi answered, Lev and Hinata then shook their head. “Papaiwan kami dito, we’ll stay with you.” Hinata smiled at Kenma, who frowned at him. “You don’t need to, I’m fine.” He said. “We insist.” Lev patted Kenma’s back softly. Kenma just gave them a weak smile and nodded.

━━━━━━━━

Kuroo and his friends (Yuuji and Daishou) finished drinking. The two left while Kuroo continued to drink a few more shots. He cleaned up and went out of their place. He got in his car and drove. He doesn’t know where he’s going but he still continued to drive. He pulled off on a condo’s parking lot, got down and knocked on a unit.

As the door opened, he was welcomed by a small figure. He hugged the figure tightly and pulled it for a kiss. “Kuroo, are you drunk?” The figure said in between of their kisses. “I’m so sorry, Kenma..” He whispered. The figure pushed him away and gave him a strong slap on the face. “I hate to agree with Kenma pero ang gago mo, Kuroo.” It was Yachi, the owner of the condo, and not Kenma. “And also, I hate to admit it but I loved you.” Yachi said before slamming the door, leaving Kuroo dumbfounded at the other side of the door.

Kuroo stared at the door, recollecting what just happened for a few minutes before exiting the building. He let out a sigh as he returned to his car. He entered his car and drove again. He drove fast, pressing his foot on the gas. The world passed in a blur of lights as the tires venture over the smooth tarmac. Kuroo got lost in his thoughts, he continued to drive, barely slowing down the pace. He leaned over the compartment to get some cigarette. In that instant, he didn’t notice the post on the middle of the road. His car hit the post, it was a loud thud. Kuroo was disorientated before he felt the concussion that had him drifting in and out of consciousness. Then, he lost consciousness. The road was silent, only the sound of the smoking engine to be heard.

━━━━━━━━

“Time of death: 1:18 PM.”

Everyone became silent and looked at Bokuto.

“Putangina mo anong pinagsasasabi mo dyan?” Kuroo threw a tissue roll on Bokuto. Bokuto then burst into laughter. “Tangina mo kasi pare, para kang namayapa dyan sa suot mo. Puting-puti.” He teased the black-haired guy. Kuroo just gave him a middle finger as a reply.

It has been two years since the incident, and they were all okay now. They were all busy preparing for such a special day. _It’s the wedding day._ The groomsmen are busy fixing themselves; it was a chaos on their dressing room.

“Ikakasal ka na~” Yuuji sang, while looking at Kuroo playfully, teasing him. “Tangina mo, p’re.” Kuroo replied as he fixed his suit and tie. “Ayos na ba kayo? Tara na.” They all nodded and got ready to exit the room. Kuroo stared at himself at the mirror and took a deep breath before exiting the dressing room.

━━━━━━━━

Kenma was walking towards the aisle, in his best suit, while holding his bouquet tightly. He can’t help but smile, as it was his special day. Kuroo, on the other hand, was staring at the younger as he ambled slowly. “He’s so beautiful”, he whispered to himself. He felt nervous as Kenma approached them. He suddenly remembered back then when they were planning their wedding.

_It was a summer night, on their first year as a couple, they were out on the beach, sitting on the sandy shore. Both of them were busy staring at the night sky. "Mahal, anong dream wedding mo?” Kuroo asked the younger. Kenma looked at him and pouted. “Hala, grabe kasal agad! Isang taon palang naman tayo.” He chuckled. “Eh, doon na rin naman punta no’n. ‘Di ba?” Kuroo smirked. “Sige, sabi mo e.” Kenma chuckled once again. “Hmm.. Wala naman akong particular na dream wedding, basta kasama yung mahal ko. Pero if I’m going to plan one, siguro yung simple lang. Church wedding ganon, tas yung kasama ka, syempre.” Kuroo blushed as Kenma poked his cheeks. He continued to take down notes of what Kenma was describing._

_“Teka, are you serious with this? You’re taking notes talaga?” Kenma rolled his eyes and chuckled at Kuroo. “Oo naman! For future purposes hehe. Ano palang gusto mong wedding song?” Kenma stared at the waves as he thought of a wedding song. “A thousand years..?” Kuroo nodded. “Ayun yung ano diba..” He cleared his throat. “..Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I’m homebound~” He sang. Kenma smacked him. “Hindi ‘yun, bobo.” Kuroo pouted and looked at Kenma._

_“Grabe naman ‘to makabobo. Hindi mo na ba ‘ko mahal?” Kenma just laughed at him. “Paano kung hindi na?” He looked at Kuroo seriously. The elder just stared at him with tears forming into his eyes. “H-huy Kenma, ‘wag ka namang magbiro ng ganyan.” Kenma burst into laughter again while looking at Kuroo who was nearly crying. Kuroo hit him lightly. “Bwisit ka!” He wiped the tears that formed on the side of his eyes. “Ang cute mo, mahal. Iyakin ka pala.”_

Kuroo chuckled as he snapped back into reality. He saw Kenma, who was already near the altar. ‘This is it.’ Kenma whispered to himself before taking a deep breath. Kenma slowly approached his groom, he linked his arms with the latter’s. Kuroo smiled as he looked at the couple. He tapped Ushijima’s shoulder lightly. “Congrats, tol. Alagaan mo si Kenma ah.” Ushijima smiled at him and gave him a nod. Kuroo smiled at them bitterly as he watched them walk away. The song ‘A Thousand Years’ continued to play as the two walked towards the altar. ‘Eto na ‘yun, natupad na yung dream wedding ni Kenma, kaso hindi nga lang ako yung groom.’ He scoffed before proceeding to his seat.

━━━━━━━━

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!” The priest announced. The guests were all applauding as they looked at Kenma and Ushijima. “KISS NA RAW. LAPLAPAN NA THIS!!” Shoyo shouted from his seat. “Huy, nakakahiya ka teh. Calm your balls.” Oikawa hit Shoyo’s shoulder lightly.

Kuroo, on the other hand, just stared at the couple who were kissing. ‘Ako sana ‘yun, kung ‘di lang ako naging gago.’ He thought. He bit his lips, preventing his tears from falling. He walked towards the exit. “Hoy, saan ka pupunta? ‘Di pa sila tapos magkiss!” Kuroo ignored his friends and continued walking. Before exiting the Church, he looked at Kenma once again. “Eto na 'yon. Dito na nagtatapos ang lahat. Dito ko na masasabing, hindi nga ako para sayo.” He whispered.

**_Was there a lifetime waiting for us, in a world where I was yours?_ **


End file.
